


You've been pranked

by ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is 21, Breaking up prank, F/M, Oral Sex, Payback, Pranking, Pranks, Rey is 19, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, YouTube, YouTubers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll/pseuds/ben_solo_is_a_cinnamon_roll
Summary: Ben finds enjoyment from pranking his girlfriend, Rey, on a daily basis. Eventually, Rey gets annoyed with his pranks and decides it's time to get payback.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo’s youtube channel was among the most popular ones when it came to pranks. He was adored by his fans for his witty, sometimes edgy sense of humor. The fact that he was dating fellow youtube-star Rey, didn’t hurt at all his ratings.

Rey loved many things about her boyfriend: He was handsome, caring, intelligent, and had a great 6-pack to top it all off. What she didn’t love about him was how he usually used her as his victim for many of his prank videos.

It was annoying, to say the least: Rey was exhausted of having to look over her shoulder constantly in her own house instead of being able to relax and enjoy her free time with her favorite guy!

Ben knew all too well how his jokes irked Rey, but he was a prankster at heart, and couldn’t help himself from pushing things a bit too far from time to time. 

“Hello, friends!” He exclaimed cheerfully, staring into the camera and smiling widely. He had purchased state-of-the-art equipment after he became popular enough, knowing full well that one had to spend money to make money. His audience loved the increase in the quality of his videos, and he was happy to provide them with a great product, especially with how loyal they were to his channel. Every single video had millions of likes, and his fans usually donated to him via Patreon or other similar websites regularly.

“I hope you’re all doing alright out there! Are you ready for a new video? Today, Rey is busy recording one of those pretty makeup tutorials her gals love so much, and we are going to sneak in while she’s busy at it and pull a little prank on her pretty ass.”

He lifted an air horn so it could be easily seen through the lens of the camera and he smiled widely, staring from the air horn to the camera nodding with complicity.

“It’s going to be so much fun, believe me, guys. Are you as excited as I am?” He grabbed the camera, carefully as to not ruin its programmed balance and began to step out of his recording room and onto the hallway.

“Rey’s recording in her room, since she has set up that lovely vanity chair her audience loves so much. And she looks gorgeous after she applies her makeup. Not that she needs any, she’s beautiful bare-faced… but today, I’m afraid she’s going to end up with some smudged lipstick in her video!”

Slowly, stepping on his tiptoes, he made his way into the bedroom. Just as Ben had promised his fans, there was Rey, sitting on a stunning white and pink vanity chair. The surface of the table before her was covered with all kinds of beauty products, and she was speaking to the camera as she applied a new lipstick she was crazy about.

“I got this pink lipstick a week ago and fell in love the moment I tried it on for the first time” She explained, making a kissing gesture toward the camera to demonstrate how her lips looked “It’s smooth and fresh, and it lasts for hours, even if I have something to drink! It doesn’t stain my cups either, which is awesome!”

Slowly, making sure to keep his camera steady, he moved the air horn closer and closer to Rey’s head, making sure she didn’t notice him standing there, just next to her. She was so focused on her own video and explaining the remarkable qualities of the product she was vouching for, that she didn’t realize what was about to happen till it was far too late.

Ben chuckled silently, giving his public a nod, and then… he pressed the button hard, right next to Rey’s ear.

What followed was utter and complete mayhem: Rey shrieked in a mix of pain and shock, the air horn being so loud it actually made her ear hurt like hell. She bumped against her vanity chair, making her beauty products fall to the ground with a loud bump, and her with them.

Rey hit her buttocks hard, stunned by the sudden surprise, having been so focused on her task at hand.

“Ben Solo! What do you think you are doing?!” She screamed, looking up at him, cheeks red with anger, her glare dangerous and furious. If looks could kill, Ben would have died a hundred times right then and there.

Ben laughed out loud, clearly amused by her reaction, almost dropping his cam from his sudden burst of chuckles.

“That was amazing!” Ben managed to utter between his guffaw, pressing stop on his recording. The video would be later edited, but he already had all he needed.

“You are an asshole!” She screamed, instead of laughing or even sighing with irritation as she usually did. Without giving him a second look, Rey stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Ben stood stunned for an instant, before rushing behind Rey, only to find her sobbing alone in the living room.

“Oh, Rey…” He muttered, guilt filling his heart as he realized this time he had gone too far. “Rey, I’m so sorry…”

He sat by her side on the sofa and gave her a big hug. Rey slapped him lightly on the shoulder but ended up hugging him back tightly.

“You scared the shit out of me! I’m so tired of being the butt of all your jokes.”

Kissing the top of her head, Ben nodded, cleaning her tears away tenderly.

“You are right. I went too far. I’ll make it up to you, I promise” He whispered tenderly, giving her a gentle peck on the lips

It was later that evening that Ben was promptly reminded of his promise:

“You said you’d make it up to me, remember?” She asked, giving him a sensual little grin that left little to the imagination.

Ben smiled at Rey from their bed, understanding perfectly well what he was supposed to do to be forgiven.

“Oh, yeah, I did, didn’t I?” Ben asked, grinning deviously and standing up. 

He walked over to where Rey waited for him, and he lifted her off her feet, making her giggle.

“What are you doing?” She squealed, laughing as he dropped her on the mattress.

“Just wait and see” He whispered hotly, crawling on the bed toward her, kissing her ankles and working his way up, up, up.

Being late in the evening, Rey was wearing nothing but a shirt and a pair of panties, the latter being promptly discarded as Ben’s lips reached her thigh. He tugged at the sides of her underwear, pulling it down until he could easily stare at her already moist sex.

“Someone’s aroused” He teased her, and leaned forward, sinking his head between her thighs.

Rey moaned as his tongue rolled over her sex, making her squirm and tilt her head back, staring at the ceiling.

He chuckled at her sweet little moan and the way she blushed all over so beautifully. Ben loved how adorable and hot Rey looked when she was aroused.

“Look at me, Rey” He whispered against her folds, and she promptly did as he asked, staring deep into his dark brown orbs. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Ben” She cooed back, and felt his hands pull her thighs to the side, making sure he had perfect access to her soaking sex.

He met her gaze as she spoke, and as he licked, his tongue passionately rolled over her folds, into her sex, and finally, traveling upwards, flickered over her sensitive clit. 

Ben’s long dark hair would usually get in the way, but he knew he didn’t need to worry about it with Rey. After all, she was smart enough to roll it off his face, the cunning girl.

He could feel her tugging at his hair with each new lick, and little by little, she was moving closer and closer to a mind-blowing orgasm.

Ben began noticing the telltale signs that she was awfully close to cumming: Her skin became beautifully flushed, her thigh muscles tensed, her clit spasmed gorgeously. She was soaking wet by now, and he knew it would only be a few more seconds till she’d burst.

With that, he began licking and even suckling more adamantly, sliding his index finger inside her tight sex as he continued to stimulate her, using his free hand to wrap it around her hips and keep her from squirming away.

Once Rey had experienced her sweet release all over his face, he let go of her hips and began kissing his way up her body once more, positioning himself between her thighs.

Rey, as she panted and tried to recover from her powerful orgasm, wrapped her legs around his hips, feeling his erection rub against her core.

“Fuck me, Ben, please….” She whispered in his ear, nibbling at his lobe and smelling herself on his chin, his lips.

Ben didn’t waste any time, sliding himself into her. He began thrusting in and out of Rey with smooth, regular movements, pulling himself almost entirely out of her only to push himself back in until their bodies met perfectly once more.

He began nibbling hotly at her lobe, her neck, her jaw, tracing his way to her lips, and once there he kissed her passionately, as he made sweet love to his beloved girlfriend, wanting to both show her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for upsetting her so much!

Rocking their bodies against one another, they worked each other up to a mind-numbing orgasm, until they were moaning and panting, lost in the throes of passion.

It took them a while to recover from their intense lovemaking, arms wrapped around each other’s sweaty body. Ben rolled over onto his back and pulled Rey on top of him.

“I’m sorry, Rey” He whispered into her ear, caressing her tenderly. His eyes were closed, and he was ready to fall asleep with his girlfriend in his arms.

“I know. It’s ok, Ben. I love you” She replied sweetly, kissing his cheek and sighing in contentment.

Rey gladly cuddled up on Ben’s firm chest and stomach, feeling safe in his muscular arms. She closed her eyes and felt him breathing in and out slowly until she was sure he was asleep.

Only then did she slowly, silently unwrapped herself from his sweet embrace, and she tiptoed to the bathroom to take a quick, warm shower before sliding back into bed.

Looking at herself in the mirror after turning on the shower, Rey remembered the prank Ben pulled on her earlier that evening. Sure, he had made up for it, but he had done it so many times!

Enough was enough, she told herself with a devious little grin. She would get even with Ben, once and for all! It was time for Rey to be the one pulling pranks on her boyfriend for once!

She got into the shower and let the hot water relax her sore muscles, feeling utterly content by her two incredible orgasms. Ben had made it up to her for being a jerk, that was true, but he had done the same so many times in the past! Apologizing this time wouldn’t keep Ben safe from her revenge! 

It was only fair she finally was the one on the giving end rather than the receiving side when it came to all those annoying jokes!

Rey was determined to pull the ultimate prank on him, and record it for all his fans to see! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated. :D


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when she felt Ben shifting underneath her body. They had slept all night long in each other’s arms, as they usually did: Rey loved cuddling on top of him, feeling him holding her tightly, keeping her safe.

As much as she cherished him, though, she was determined to get her revenge, so his sweet gestures wouldn’t change that fact. Perhaps then he’d learn his lesson for real and stop with the silly pranks every few weeks.

He eased her onto her side and kissed her tenderly, offering that lovely smile Rey adored so much.

“I’m going for a jog” He explained, as he stood up and began walking away from the bed “I’ll be back in a few hours, and we can have lunch together, what do you say?”

“Sounds like a plan” She nodded, and leaned up so he could kiss her before leaving the room. 

She stayed right there, pretending to be ready to go back to sleep, until she was sure he had left for real. Ben was an expert in pranks, so she couldn’t let him know anything was amiss, or he’d catch up to her plans! Only then did she jump to her feet and quickly walked around the apartment just to make sure he wasn’t around. Looking out the window, she could see him running up the road, away from their home. 

It was time to plan her revenge plan. She had given it some thought, and though it was a bit on the mean side, Rey felt the best possible vendetta was to play a breakup prank on unsuspecting Ben.

It was the perfect moment to do it, too, as they had just reconciled last night, so he wouldn’t see it coming. She needed to make sure she was ready for it by the time he returned from his run, so it was go-time. 

Rey searched for the best place to hide the camera in the living room, and ended up deciding on a bushy plant they had on the corner of the room. She had to shift the sofas slightly so that the angle was right, but she doubted Ben would notice such a small change.

She made sure it was set to begin recording at the right time, and went into her room to apply a light makeup and get dressed. 

Rey wanted to look good for the recording, but she knew she couldn’t look too prim and proper if she was going to supposedly be breaking up with him, or else Ben would never believe it. 

Of course, Rey experienced second thoughts about her idea when Ben entered their home again and headed toward the shower. He looked so happy! 

It was only a prank, she told herself, and also took a moment to remember all the annoying pranks Ben had pulled on her. It would only be a few minutes of meanness, and then he’d learn his lessons, and they’d be even, so it was only fair!

With renewed determination, Rey waited patiently for Ben to emerge from the bathroom, dressed in his regular clothes and with his lovely curls slightly moist. She always thought he looked so darned hot after showering!

“Ben… I need to talk to you,” she muttered, her tone almost quiet. Rey rarely whispered this way, but it felt like the right way to approach this situation. 

She made sure to give him a sad, mournful look, biting her full lip quietly as she waited for him to reply.

Immediately Ben looked at her with deeply-rooted concern. It was clear he cared about her wellbeing, and though it was incredibly moving, Rey was absolutely determined to go through with her prank, so she didn’t even flinch.

“What’s up, Rey? Are you alright?” Ben asked, walking closer to her and trying to hold her hand. Rey silently took a step back, and he frowned in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Come, sit down,” She replied, motioning toward the sofa. She waited for him to take a seat as she asked him to, and peeked quickly at the camera to make sure Ben was sitting in the right position.

Everything was going according to plan!

She took a seat by his side with rehearsed mopiness and sighed, lowering her gaze toward the floor. Rey could sense Ben growing increasingly anxious.

“Look, Ben, there is no easy way of telling you this, so I’ll just come right out and say it.” She took a deep breath and looked up at him. “This just isn’t working for me. I need to break up with you.”

What followed was a stunned silence so thick Rey felt she could actually reach out and touch it. Ben looked completely shocked.

“You… you’re breaking up with me?” He asked, clearly still not comprehending the full ramifications of what she was telling him. He seemed to be in denial or at least trying to hold onto it somehow. “Are you serious, Rey?”

“I’m sorry, but I think it’s what’s best for us. I think it’s time we went separate ways, experience the world without being tied up to each other. I’m sorry, Ben, but I just can’t be with you any longer, I hope you understand.”

“Wait, no… you can’t be serious. Everything was going so well, Rey, why do you want to break up with me all of a sudden?”

Rey pretended to take a moment to think about his question and how to answer it, but in reality, she was only trying to hold onto her determination to follow up with the prank. It was hard when he looked so devastated and was desperately searching for a reason why she’d give up on their relationship. 

“I have been feeling this way for a long time, Ben, but I never knew how to speak to you about it. So I let it get bigger and bigger, and now I can’t ignore it any longer. We just don’t work as a couple, don’t you realize? It’s what’s best for both of us, you’ll realize this in time.”

“I don’t want to break up with you, Rey. I don’t want to be without you. This can’t possibly be what’s best for us, it can’t be,” He replied, confusion and pain evident in his expression. 

He looked like a wounded puppy, so stunned and betrayed. It was truly so sad, and Rey had to harden up to avoid jumping into his arms and kissing that expression away.

It would only be a few more moments, and then the prank would be over! But she needed him to learn his lesson for good, and she deserved to get back at him for being so much of an asshole all those times!

“I know you can’t see it right now, but in time you’ll realize I was right. We just don’t work as a couple.” She paused dramatically and bit her lower lip to add realism to her performance. “You should move out today. Perhaps I can help you pack up, but I don’t think you should be here tomorrow morning. It will make the transition easier for everyone involved.”

It was then that, much to Rey’s surprise, Ben started sobbing. Thick tears formed on his brown eyes and fell down his cheeks one after the other. It was so moving and endearing! Rey couldn’t believe he was actually crying in front of her.

“Please, Rey, I know I’m not perfect.” He muttered, trying to remain composed yet failing miserably. “Listen to me, I know I’ve messed up in the past. I know I play those stupid pranks on you and it was wrong. I was a jerk, I was insensitive and uncaring, and I swear I’ll never do it again.”

He inhaled sharply to try and keep speaking while sobbing inconsolably. Rey couldn’t keep up the facade much longer! She wanted so badly to console him.

Ben gingerly took Rey’s hand, and this time, she didn’t move it away. He held onto it as if he was grabbing a life jacket. 

“I’ll change for you, Rey, I can do it. I swear. I love you so much… I don’t know what I’d do without you” He caressed her hand tenderly, warmly, staring into her eyes all through his speech. “I can’t imagine life without you by my side. You make me happy, Rey, you make me smile every single morning, and I want to make sure you are just as happy. I want to make it up to you and make this work. Please… give me one more chance. I swear you won’t regret it.”

Rey, by this moment, felt too bad about putting him through this all and too moved by his words to continue with her prank any longer, and so she instead hugged him tightly.

“It’s only a prank, Ben” She explained, while he held onto her so tightly she thought he’d never let go. It was so endearing, his whole reaction to this prank! 

“It’s a---what?” He asked, still hugging her, too shocked to put two and two together.

“I never meant to break up with you for real.” She explained soothingly, peppering his cheeks with tender little kisses “It was only a prank to take revenge for all the mean ones you pulled on me. I wanted to teach you a lesson.”

Ben slowly sat back against the sofa and gave her a stunned look.

“Wait… are you serious? You’re not breaking up with me?”

“No! I never intended to. It was just a joke. To get back at you…” She explained once more and pointed at the camera hiding behind the bushy plant on the corner of the living room. “See? I have a camera recording us.”

Ben’s gaze shifted from the camera to Rey and back again, and Rey couldn’t help but giggle at his stunned silence.

“I love you so much, Ben, and what you said to me was so beautiful!” She assured him, hugging him once more. “I can’t imagine my life without you either. You’re the sweetest boyfriend in the world, even if you can be a bit of an asshole from time to time.”

Finally, Ben chuckled in her arms, and kissed her deeply, with palpable relief, before finally letting go of her.

“God, you had me really worried back then!” He protested, though he was smiling again now. His eyes looked puffy and red, as evidence of his sobbing. “It’s a good payback, I’ll give you that”

“So you’ve learned your lesson?” She asked, giving him a half-joking, half-admonishing look.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, chuckling good-heartedly “I’ve learned my lesson, I won’t be pulling any more mean pranks on you, I swear.”

“Well… A little prank now and then is ok” She replied playfully, kissing his lips tenderly, and running her fingers through his long, dark hair.

“Perhaps” He nodded, smiling as well, picking her up bridal style, which made Rey giggle in surprise. 

She wiggled her legs around and gave him a quizzical look.

“And what are you doing precisely, Ben Solo?”

“Well…” He winked at her sensually as he began walking toward their bedroom. “I think it’s time for a little make up sex, don’t you?”

Rey grinned brightly, and she nodded, her smile bright and eager.

“I think you might be right” She agreed, kissing him as he eased her onto the large bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this little story.
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
